Just The Way It Is
by budblegumbitch
Summary: 17 year old Mikayla Rose Wilson(Mika) comes from a broken home, if you can even call it that. Her parents died in a car crash, and she was sent to live with her abusive uncle. The only thing that keeps her going is her younger sister who was taken into custody, as her uncle would only take in Mika. This is just The Way It is...
1. Chapter 1

EJust the way it is

Chapter 1

At 8 AM this morning my alarm clock went off, signaling me out of my cozy cocoon. As soon as I got out of bed, I was clutching my stomach as sharp pains began to course through my body. I began to remember the events of the night before…

 _#Flashback#_

 _It was around 10 o'clock when Phillip came stumbling through the door making a ruckus. Drunk and high off god knows what. "Mikayla, where are you?" He kept calling out. I knew it was going to be bad he sounded super wasted, his words barely recognizable. The last time he was this wasted was the night aunt Melinda died. He came bursting into my room, screaming nonsense that I couldn't even understand. A few of the words I caught here and there were bitch, slut, and killer._ He  
always did blame me for Melinda's death, probably because he couldn't remember what he had done. _The first slapped pulled me out of my trance and knocked me on the floor. He kicked me a few times before screaming at me to get up. I pulled myself up only to be grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall. He was yelling at me, his face so close to mine I could smell the whiskey on his breath. When he released his grip on my throat I fell to the floor, wishing that I could fight back, but I knew that it would only result in this lasting longer. He kicked me in the stomach a few more times before walking out the room. A few minutes later I began to lose consciousness, all the while thankful that he didn't rape me this time._

 _#End Flashback#_

I begrudgingly made my way over to the bathroom across the hall. I turned on the light and got a first look at the damage. My cheek was bruised and still red, I removed my shirt to find what I expected, ugly dark bruises covering my torso. Bruises in  
the shape of fingers were littering my neck, I sighed knowing it was going to take a while for this all to heal. I was honestly surprised I was even able to walk, let alone get out of bed, after looking at myself in the mirror.

I got out my makeup and took great care to cover up all of the marks on my face and neck. After I was satisfied with my makeup job did I leave the bathroom and make my way back to my room. I walked over to my dresser to grab a turtle-neck and my favorite  
pair of jeans.

I hurriedly got dressed and made my way downstairs, happy to find Phillip not home anymore. I was thankful that he wasn't here because that meant that I could safely make it out without any further beatings. I was still struggling to walk a little bit  
this morning because of last night.

I shook my head free of that awful memory and pulled on my jacket as I walked into the cold winter morning air. I pulled out a cigarette from its carton and lit the end, taking my first drag. Then started my fifteen minute walk to the diner.

This morning my usual fifteen minute walk turned into thirty minutes because of the pain in my stomach. I had just finished my third cigarette when I reached the diner. I dropped the butt and put it with my shoe.

"Morning Joe," I managed to call out as I walked into the diner. I was surprised because it didn't look as messy as it usually does when I don't close. None of Joe's other waitresses really care about this place and leave without cleaning the tables or  
sweeping the floor.

"Mornin' kiddo," Joe called out from the kitchen. He always had treated me like the child I assumed he never had. I made my way over to the counter, taking off my jacket and putting it under the counter along with my bag. I reached down and grabbed my  
apron, a small groan escaping my lips.

"Everything all right?" Joe asked. The groan must have been louder than I thought. I quickly covered it up.

"Yah, I must've pulled something last night." I said making another excuse. I know better that to tell Joe the truth. I know he would help me get out, but honestly I couldn't risk it. I would be 18 in a few months and I would finally be able to get custody  
of my little sister, Michelle.

"Kiddo you need to take it easy, I can't loose you. You're my best waitress!" Joe said, on second thought he added, "and stop smoking those cigarettes you're way too young."

I put my apron on, and reached around myself to tie it in a bow. I started to set the tables up for the morning rush and get everything ready. I've worked here long enough to know just how Joe likes his diner set up. The first group of customers came  
in at nine.

I was barely managing until after the lunch rush and I had to work a little too hard. One table had left a large mess on the floor and as I bent down to clean it up, I just about fell over, practically screaming out in pain. "damn it," I groaned through  
clenched teeth.

Joe came rushing over to me, "that's it I'm sending you home" he said. Knowing that I was going to argue with him and insist on staying he added… "no buts go home and rest."

I was in too much pain to fight so I went behind the counter, took off my apron, put on my jacket and grabbed my bag. I began to walk out the door when Joe called out, "

Mika, sweetie, take this home," he said handing me a small take out bag. I would bet anything that it was a slice of cherry pie, my absolute favorite.

I walked out the diner and lit yet another cigarette. I began walking in the opposite direction of my house. Even though I was almost positive Phillip wasn't going to be there it was the absolute last place I wanted to be. I was walking for what felt  
like several hours before I began to recognize where I was again. I had just passed the DX, and if I remembered correctly I just had to turn down the next street and go down an alley before I would reachthe park. I decided that I would sit there  
for a while until I had to go home.

As I turned down the street and made my way toward the alley, I realized just how big a mistake I had made.

It was then that I heard the low rumble of a mustang…


	2. Chapter 2

_It was then that I heard the low rumble of that all too familiar mustang…_

This could only mean one thing, and as I turned around my suspicions turned into confirmations. It was indeed a mustang, a light blue mustang that belonged to one of the nastiest socs around, Bob Sheldon. I knew that I wouldn't be able to run far, let alone fight any of them off. The mustang was filled with at least three of them, to my extent of knowledge.

I wasn't about to give in so easily, so without hesitation I took off running as fast as I could. But all too soon they caught up with me. I was slammed to the ground as I let out horrendous scream. The socs got way too much pleasure out of that.

"Well, that's gonna be the least of your worries now, little greaser girl." One of them, that I didn't recognize, sneered at me.

I gathered all the courage that I could muster as I turned around and spit in his face.

"Wrong move." He growled as he punched me so hard he must have broken his hand, not to mention my nose. Soon after, I felt blood gushing from my face.

At first they took turns kicking, slapping, and punching me until they all joined in.

After what felt like an eternity the beating ceased for a moment, as Bob leaned down looked into my face. So close that I could smell that familiar whiskey breath, "Now we're gonna have some real fun, greaser." He pulled out his blade and cut my shirt apart, I knew what was going to happen…

I was just about ready to give in, everything hurt so much and I felt that this was going to be the end. But all of a sudden something inside me told me to scream for help one more time, so I did just that. Hoping upon all hope that someone or something would save me and I could make it out of this alive. I had survived so damn much this just couldn't be the way I would go out.

I definitely thought it was all over when another one of them pulled out a blade and held it to my throat, "Scream one more time and it's over, you're dead," another one sneered. As I looked up into his cold distant eyes, I thought, this can't be the last thing I see before I die. And it wasn't, as I turned my head to the side to look away I saw none other than Dallas Winston coming up toward us.

I had never been so happy to see that jerk in my entire life. He was always the one to make my day hell at the diner. Grabbing my ass and making inappropriate comments towards me.

As soon as he saw what was happening he broke into a sprint and started yelling profanities at those idiots. He started throwing punches and went into, what I'd like to call 'ninja mode'. He pulled out his blade, and I swear to god, he was about to kill all of them.

Everyone was afraid of an angry Dallas Winston, that much was obvious when even the socs turned around and high-tailed it to their car.

After they were all gone Dallas came back to me. He leaned down and said, "How badly did they getchu Mika?"

"You kn-know my n-a-me?" I stuttered out.

"Of course I remember you, I never forget a beautiful face." Dallas replied.

I snorted in reply, surprised I was even able to form any kind of thought, let alone talk

It seemed to be then that Dallas realized the awful condition I was in. Probably because of the god-awful noises that were coming from my mouth, honestly I didn't even recognize it myself.

"Alright, Mika, I bet you can't stand so I'm gonna carry you to help."

"No," I tried to argue. But as I tried to fight to get up I felt myself loose consciousness, everything started fading in and out and soon my whole world went black.


End file.
